


baby, here we go again

by 1000_directions



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1000_directions/pseuds/1000_directions
Summary: Eleanor stresses Louis out and fucks him up, and he loves it.





	baby, here we go again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saysthemagpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saysthemagpie/gifts).



Eleanor’s closed mouth is pressed into a harsh line across her face as Louis struggles to open the door to their hotel room. She hasn’t said a word since they got out of the car, and that was just to thank the driver; she hasn’t said a word to Louis in _hours_. He finally gets the door unlocked, and she shoves past him to get inside first, her heels clicking out a staccato reproach as she strides purposefully to the mirror above the dresser and begins to remove her earrings. _You’re fucked, you’re fucked, you’re fucked_ , her footsteps seem to say. She doesn’t look back to see if Louis is following her inside, doesn’t even flinch when he shuts the door a little bit harder than he’d meant to.

“El.”

She ignores him.

“ _El_.”

She’s still intently focused on her own reflection as she takes the pins out of her hair and combs her fingers through the tangles. It’s like she’s alone, like Louis isn’t even stood there behind her in this hotel room, in _his_ hotel room that he’s _paying for_. He was mad before, but now he’s furious.

“For fuck’s sake, Eleanor!”

She doesn’t turn around, but she flicks her eyes over to meet his in the mirror.

“Don’t you raise your voice at me,” she says cooly. “Don’t you have any manners?”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m a child,” he says. He hates it when she does that, he fucking hates it, and she knows that he hates it, and she’s doing it anyway.

“Don’t act like a child and I won’t talk to you like a child,” she says. She stands up and turns around, but she doesn’t look at him. She walks towards the closet, but he’s in the way. She holds out her forearm like a shield and barrels right through him, knocking him off balance.

“What the fuck, El,” he says, reaching for her shoulder to steady himself.

“Don’t touch me,” she snaps, and he pulls his hand back like he touched a hot cooktop.

She stops in front of the closet and unceremoniously unzips her dress and lets it fall to the floor. She’s still in her heels, and one gets a little caught as she steps out of her dress. She isn’t wearing a bra, and her knickers are fancy ones he hasn’t seen before, black and sheer and laced up the back. They must be new. She must have put them on earlier in the evening before everything went to shit.

“Don’t you dare look at me,” she’s saying. “None of this is for you.”

“You can’t get starkers in my hotel room and then tell me not to look!”

“Fine,” she says, and she finally turns to him, stares right into his eyes with hers. “Look at me. I want you to look.” She flips her hair behind her shoulders so that nothing’s covering her up, and then she turns in a small circle, heels clacking with every step she takes. Her knickers barely cover half her bum, and the rest is just on display, bouncing slightly with every step she takes. And he’s still furious, but she’s gorgeous, and he can’t help himself, he’s thinking about getting his hands on her, or maybe his mouth, just a cheeky nip to make her squeal, and his traitorous cock starts chubbing up.

“Keep watching,” she says once she’s facing him again. She rests her hand on her shoulder and then moves it lower, slowly following the curves of her body. Her eyes drift shut as she catches her nipple between her finger and thumb and pinches it with a quiet exhale. He knows that this is more for his torment than for her pleasure, because Eleanor doesn’t especially like having her tits played with. She’ll let him, because he loves them, but she says she doesn’t get much out of it. So he knows it’s not a real moan coming from her, he knows it’s just an act, but it’s turning him on anyway, and when she blinks her eyes back open, she looks a little unfocused and caught off guard. She bites her lip and shudders like she does when she feels herself getting wet, and he knows that somehow, something about this is working for both of them.

“Sit on the bed,” she says, and he walks towards it backwards, unable to take his eyes off her. She follows him, staying just beyond arm’s reach, and her hand moves lower and lower until she’s rubbing her thumb over her lacy waistband. She pauses for a moment, like she’s just checking to make sure that he’s watching, like he could even be capable of focusing on anything else, and then she slips her hand inside her knickers. There’s a quick inhale as she grazes her clit, then a stuttering exhale as her middle finger disappears inside of her.

“Fuck, I’m so wet,” she whispers. Louis can see through the sheer fabric as she fucks herself with first one and then two fingers. He can _hear_ it.

“El,” he says hoarsely. He wants to get his hands on her so badly. 

“I’m drenched, Lou. You could just bend me over onto my hands and knees, get up behind me and push right in.”

“Let me do it, El,” he pleads, but she shakes her head.

“Just watch,” she says. She’s got three fingers inside herself now, and she leaves them in deep and grinds her cunt down hard against her hand. “Oh fuck,” she whines. “I can’t even… There’s no friction, babe. I’m too slippery.”

“Let me help,” he says, and he’s already imagining himself on his knees between her legs, just pushing her knickers to the side and letting his tongue chase after her fingers to slip inside her and fill her up even more. Her legs are so long, and she’s even taller in the heels. He’d have to be high up on his knees, and even then, he’d probably have to crane his neck to reach her. She’d make him work for it, and he would.

She slides her fingers out, and even from where he’s sitting, he can see how shiny they are. She walks towards him, legs wobbling a little with the first step. 

“Don’t touch,” she says firmly as she stops right in front of him. “Open up.”

He lets his mouth fall open, and she feeds her fingers past his lips. He smells her before he tastes her, and then she’s invading all of his senses at once, salty and musky and a little tacky against his lips. He shuts his eyes and he focuses on breathing through his nose as he methodically, thoroughly sucks and tongues her clean. He can’t quite close his mouth around her fingers, and he can feel his chin getting messy with his saliva, and he doesn’t care. She pushes down a bit on his tongue, and he gags just a little.

“Sorry, love, my hand slipped,” she says softly as she quickly pulls her fingers out of his mouth. “Are you alright?” He opens his eyes and nods, and she smiles warmly at him for a moment and strokes her clean hand down his cheek.

Then she smirks a little and says, “Literally gagging for it, aren’t you, babe?”

“I want you, El,” he says, and she steps closer, right in between his spread legs. She’s so close, and he clenches his hands into fists in his lap to keep from touching her. He wants to, so badly he wants to, but Eleanor said not to touch, and he listens to Eleanor. 

She puts a hand on his shoulder for balance, and then she shifts her weight and brings one elegant foot up in the air. She holds her foot just a few inches above his lap, and he doesn’t flinch. He can’t figure out what she’s going to do. Does she want him to kiss her feet? Is she going to step on him with her heels? He knows, logically, that it would be a very bad idea, but in this moment, he finds that he doesn’t seem to care. He trusts her, and he looks her right in the eye, and he can see the moment when she understands, when she realises that he would let her do anything to him.

She lets the shoe slip off, falling harmlessly to the floor, and she pushes her bare foot into his lap, her toes stroking at his cock through his trousers.

“You’re so hard for me,” she murmurs. “Did you get that hard just from watching me play with myself and then cleaning up my fingers?”

“El, please,” he says. He could come just like this, just rubbing off against the delicate arch of her foot, but he doesn’t want to. He wants to tease her, get her all worked up until she’s gagging for it, too.

“Okay, you can touch me,” she says, and the words have barely left her lips before he’s got one hand circling her ankle and the other on her hip and he’s pulling her down on top of him. He lets her stay on top just long enough to kick off her other shoe, then he flips them over, pressing his hips down into hers as he captures one of her wrists and then the other, pinning her arms above her head. She shakes the hair from her face and looks up at him, glassy-eyed, lips already wet and parted. She raises her head to kiss him, but he pulls back a little at the last moment. She’s breathing heavy through her nose, and she whines a little and stretches her neck out, searching for him, but he’s just out of her reach.

“Kiss me, Lou,” she whispers.

“No,” he says. He wants to, wants to take her entire body apart with his mouth, and he’s going to, but first he wants to hear her beg for it.

“Please, Lou. Please kiss me, please just kiss me already. Please, please, please,” she’s chanting, and her delicate body is trembling beneath his. He dips his head closer, feels her gentle exhale against his face like a prayer, and then he kisses her, and he kisses her, and he kisses her already.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://1000-directions.tumblr.com/post/163005047644/baby-here-we-go-again-by-1000directions-for)


End file.
